Pirates and Vamps
by Captain William Everhart
Summary: A slayer, a wuss, and the infamous Jack Sparrow (a.k.a Ace Tamin..)take center stage in this hillarious action fic that combine the world of the undead and the very alive.
1. A Whispering Watcher

Ok well this is a story in the works; Will is not Will from POTC, different person, Will is going to come in though. And so does Jack. And the rest of  
the POTC crew, so... enjoy, plz, R&R.  
Chapter 1  
A Whispering Watcher As the wind blew in from the window beside the bed, the dormant boy's eyes began to twitch. He seemed to be dreaming. Though nothing else on his body moved except his eyes and his hair. Suddenly his eyes shot open. They looked scared for a brief moment but then returned to normal as soon as he realized he wasn't dreaming any more. The boy then tried to lift his arm so he could brush the hair out of his face. His are would not move. He tried the other, but was also denied the action. His eyes got scared again. He went to speak but couldn't. Then came a voice. "Do not be afraid. Thy shall soon know the truth." the voice sounded like a women's and sounded as if the person was whispering into his ear. He suddenly got a rush of breath sent into him. Then all at once he could move again. He was very awake. He got up, confused on what had happened, walked to the bathroom. It was dark and he had forgotten to light a candle to bring with him. But to him it seemed light enough; he could always recall seeing exceptionally well in the dark. As he reached the bathroom he found a candle, but decided not to light it. He ran the dirty water over his face. 'Who had that been? And why couldn't I move?' he thought to himself. 'No matter, I'll ask Rose in the morning.' he returned to his bed and fell to sleep. This time not waking to an eerie dream. "Will! Wake up." Will's eyes slowly opened, he sat up and yawned. He stretched his arms then got out of bed. He dressed himself in what he usually wore. A pair of pants, belt, a white shirt and a long blue over coat. He walked down the stairs. "Rose?" he called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs. A girl about 18 walked out from a door to his left holding two trays of food. She had green eyes; she was a little taller then Will, was wearing a white shirt and was wearing black pants. "Pants? Really, Rose." he said with smirk, she set down the trays of food to their owners. Then turned to him, "I am NOT wearing a dress." she said looking at him half annoyed. As Will turned and started to walk to a table, Rose turned and hit him with the towel, across the face. "WHAT?!" he yelled turning back around to see her walking back through the door. Will went over to a table and sat down. Rose made another trip out to a different table and delivered some food. Will put his feet up on the table and waited for her to come over to him. When she finally did she smacked his boots with an empty tray. He gave another smile and removed his feet from the table. She sat down next to him, looking very exhausted. "Do you really have to work?" Will asked, "Yes. Since you don't." she was whispering her hands off on the towel that had been over her shoulder, then replaced it. Will leaned back in his seat. "Well, it's not like I haven't tried." she glared at him, "What? I have!" he said leaning forward at her, "Will, scamming people or their money is not a job." "It is if that's your only talent." Will said leaning back again, slightly slouching. "It's not you only talent. What about your writing?" Rose asked, "I can't think of anything." Someone walked in and sat down at a table across the room. "Don't worried, you will." She said putting her hand on his shoulder, then going over to the man who had just come in. Will sat for a minute think. Then he remembered his awaking. He looked around for Rose, but she wasn't around. He got up and exited the building. He turned around and walked backwards while looking at the building. He'd been here quite awhile. Him and his sister, Rose, who worked in the Bed-and-breakfast sort of building. At night it was a tavern. But since they worked there they get a couple free rooms. As he turned around he ran into a girl. "I'm sorry." she said, Will looked at her. She was beautiful. She had long dark brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes. "No. It was my fault." He said giving her a small smile, she smiled back; her smile was a soft one. "I'm Will." he said putting out his hand, she shook it. "Nice to meet you Will." she said letting go of his hand, Will stood for a minute waiting for her to say her name, but she didn't. They both stood waiting for the other to say something. "...well, Will, I guess I'll be seeing you." She said walking off. "Wait." But it was too late; she had walked off into a crowd. Will stood looking for her, but he could not find her. He sighed and walked past some more buildings. Until he reached the weapon shop. He stopped outside it and stood for a moment, then entered. He walked around the store examining the swords and the few rifles on the wall. He walked over to the counter, "Do you have any...." he looked around, the man behind the counter waited, "...wooden stakes?" the man raised his eyebrow, "Wooden stakes? Why would yee be needin wooden stakes?" the man looked at him closely, Will stood up straighter, ".... why?....becuase....I'm..a..wood..working..person..in training?" Will smiled stupidly; the man narrowed his eyes, "3 pounds." The man said placing four of them on the counter, Will's eyes lit up, and he smiled bigger. "Well.... since I am a wood person..." "You said you were a woodworker." "Yes, a woodworker. Sorry, I'm new, I just started today." "Whom exactly are you working for?" the man said examining him more closely, "6 pounds, was it?" Will asked pulling out his little leather bag, "...6?...yes..Yes, 6 it was." Will put the six on the counter and took the stakes, he put them in his inner coat pocket and walked out. He walked back to the tavern. Inside, there was no one but Rose sitting at the tavern's bar...drinking. 


	2. The Girl

Chapter 2  
The Girl  
Will walked over and sat down next to Rose. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"Where you been?" she asked taking another sip from the huge mug,  
  
"Gotcha these." He placed the three wooden stakes on the bar table.  
  
"For my crossbow?" Will nodded, "But how'd you know I was low?" he shrugged,  
  
"Just figured you kill a lot, so you must run out pretty quickly. You know?"  
  
"Yea. Thanks." She handed him the mug, "That reminds me. I have to go clean my knifes and metal stakes." Will watched her as she walked up the stairs to her room.  
Will sat there a while longer drinking out of the mug, until someone entered. He walked back around the bar and stood waiting for the person to sit down.  
  
"What will it be?" Will asked as he noticed it was the same girl from the street. She looked up at him and realized it was him,  
  
"You work here?" she asked surprised,  
  
"Well...yes?" he lied with a smile,  
  
"It was Will, right?" he nodded his head, "Oh, I'll have an Ale , please." Will took a mug, filled it up, and gave it to her. Then he walked back around and sat down next to her.  
  
"So, I never got your name." She looked at him as she took a sip, then spoke.  
  
"Eirraca." Will looked at her,  
  
"A beautiful name." She looked at him slightly blushing and smiled.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So I've never seen you around here, are you new?" Will took another sip from his own mug,  
  
"Yes, I just came in on a ship from Tortuga."  
  
"And how do you like it?"  
  
"Its very nice. Beautiful."  
  
"And the trip over?"  
  
"Ohhhh.... I loved it. I love the water, the dolphins, whales."  
  
"Did you see any?"  
  
"Yes. A whole heard of dolphins and a whale." There was a short silence.  
  
"Where are you staying at? I mean, at an Inn or with a friend?" she looked at him for a minute or two.  
  
"A friend." Will nodded his head and finished off his drink, as did she.  
  
"Well, I enjoyed talking with you. Maybe I could see you in here again?" Eirraca said getting up,  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Will suggested as she reached the door,  
  
"Sounds good. See you tomorrow." She waved; Will waved back, "Bye." She closed the door and it was silent. Will got up and washed the mugs.  
  
"Who was she?" Will turned from the sink, Rose was wearing her usual night suit; her shirt, pants, and boots were all black, she wore a coat much similar to what Will wore, only black. She had the crossbow slung over her back.  
  
"Isn't it a little early to go night roaming?" Will smiled, she glared at him,  
  
"Don't change the subject. Who was she?"  
  
"Just a girl."  
  
"Ahhh...just a girl." She sat down quickly, "So what's her name?"  
  
"...why do you want to know?" Will asked, this time glaring at her, she smiled,  
  
"So I know who to find and beat when you get hurt." Will rolled his eyes,  
  
"Eirriaca. She was really nice."  
  
"Yea. They act like that so they can get your money, and your shelter...and your..." She raised her eyebrows; Will just smiled and shook his head,  
  
"You don't like her, do you?" Rose walked over to the door,  
  
"Now...what gave you that impression?" she asked, opening the door and walking halfway out only to stop. "Just remember, she breaks your heart, I break her face." She turned and closed the door. 


	3. Waiting

Chapter 3  
Waiting  
About an hour after Rose had left, Will made his way up to his room. He lay on his bed awhile, thinking.  
  
'This girl. She's just so...' even in his own mind he couldn't find the worlds to describe her. He stood up, walked to his table, and by light of the candle began to write. As he wrote, he never really thought about what he was writing, he just, did it. He wrote until his hand grew weak, and then decided to go to sleep.  
  
'Oh!' he smacked his hand to his forehead,  
  
'Last night! I forgot to tell Rose...oh, well. She's out doing her thing. I better just go to sleep.' Will walked over to his bed and noticed the window was open, he closed it, changed, then went to sleep. For some reason, he had no trouble going to sleep., which was odd. He almost always had a fight to fall asleep. Not tonight.  
Later that night he awoke to something cold touching his face. He quickly opened his eyes in fear of seeing someone or something leaning over him. But there was nothing. He looked around the room, trying to determine what it had been and saw the window open.  
  
'Must have been the wind.' He thought to himself getting up and closing it. As he was getting back into bed he heard the floor creak and he looked to his doorway.  
  
"Up past you bedtime, aren't you?" It was Rose,  
  
"What if am? Do I get a time out?" Will answered, Rose smiled, "How many kill you get tonight?" Will asked getting up out of the bed and walking to his small table,  
  
"Only three vamps tonight. It was slow. Man, this one took forever to get interested in me." She smiled wider, "But I got him."  
  
"Interested in you?" Will lit a few candles,  
  
"Yea. How do you think I get them? Walk around the alleys going "Here Mr. Vampire, come out and play!"" Will looked dumbfounded,  
  
"I never really thought about it..."  
  
"Ok. Well. I lure them to me pretending I'm drunk or something, flirt with a couple guys I think are vamps." Rose was now playing with one of her knifes,  
  
"AND IF THEIR NOT?!"  
  
Rose smiled, "Well then. There not." Will stood a moment trying to comprehend what he had just heard, "Well, it's late and I'm going to bed. Night." She walked out and down the hall. Will stood a moment longer and shook his head, he blew out the candles and went to sleep.  
  
"Hey!" something heavy landed on Will's chest,  
  
"Ow. What?" he looked up to see Rose dressed partially normal, the rest was her night fit.  
  
"Get up. Pack. We're going soon." Will's eyes got wide as he hurryingly got on clothes and started packing,  
  
"Where we going?" he said as he put on his overcoat, she handed him some stakes,  
  
"Hunting." Will smiled and opened his top dresser drawer as he slipped the stakes into his inner pocket. He moved some clothes around and found two small hatchets and put them into his bag. He walked over to the bag Rose had thrown on him and opened it.  
  
"Just some new toys. Now hurry." He closed it and grabbed his bag and his money sack on the way out. As they walked down the stairs, Will remembered.  
  
"Oh, Rose." She turned her head but kept walking, "The other night someone whispered something in my ear."  
  
"Who?" She looked confused,  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What'd they say?"  
  
"Be afraid not. Soon thou shall know thy truth." Wills said trying to mimic his voice to the one who'd said it, but failed horribly.  
  
"Thy truth? Afraid?" Rose shrugged; they were now in the street outside. "Who knows? Maybe it was your little girlfriend."  
  
"Girlfriend?" Will asked trying to sound like he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"You know...Eraca or whatever."  
  
"Eirraca. And she's not my girlfriend, she's just some girl I just met." Will's face had turned red, luckily Rose couldn't see it.  
  
"Oh. Well, I still don't like her."  
  
"I'm writing again." Rose stopped and looked at him,  
  
"I told you you would."  
  
"Because of Eirraca, I'm writing again." Rose rolled her eyes as she turned around and kept walking,  
  
"Your are not writing again because of her."  
  
"Yes I am. I wrote-" Will froze, Rose turned around and looked at him,  
  
"What?"  
  
"My story!" Will turned and ran back toward the inn.  
  
"Will! WILL!" Rose sighed, "JUST HURRY UP!" Will ran as fast as he could with the two bags in his hands. He pushed through the crowds until he reached the inn. He ran inside and ran into someone. It was Eirraca.  
  
"I'm sorry." Will said getting up and helping her up, he was panting heavily,  
  
"It's ok. Are you not working today?" Will picked up his bags and looked hat her then the bar,  
  
"...uh...yea, I am. I'll be there in a minute, ok?" she smiled,  
  
"Ok." Will dropped the bags near the stairs and ran up them. He grabbed the papers he had written on the night before and hurried back down the stairs. He stuffed the papers into the bag and walked over behind the bar. Oddly, again there was no one but Eirraca and Will.  
  
"Same as last time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Wonder where the bartender is...' Will fixed her drink and handed it to her,  
  
"Were you going somewhere?" she asked looking over at the bags by the stairs.  
  
"Oh. No." he didn't want her to feel rushed,  
  
'Ok. Doing good so far. Just don't screw up.' Wills eyes got wide, 'Rose! Crap. I hope she waits.'  
  
"What's wrong?" she noticed his change in expression, Will came back into reality,  
  
"No-nothing." 


	4. Two Of Everything

Chapter 4  
Two Of Everything?  
As Rose walked toward the Inn's entrance someone walked out. It was the girl Will had been talking to she waited until the girl was gone and entered the tavern almost running into Will.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!" Will looked surprised and a bit scared.  
  
"I-I was, the bar." He pointed to the bar.  
  
"You were the bar? You know what, I don't even care, lets go." They exited the Inn and hurried down the street in the direction they had before.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Will finally got out; Rose didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"Dempington. I was told a head vamp was there. Turns out I was messing with his children the whole time. Made a weak vamp squeal last night." Will raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Squeal?" she stopped and looked at him with a stern look,  
  
"Not like that, I made him talk."  
  
"How?" Rose smiled and kept walking,  
  
"You squeeze a man, even vamp for that matter, in a certain place hard enough and he'll tell you anything." Will shook his head as they continued to walk though the huge crowds. They walked until they came upon a crowd around a man standing on a box. He seemed to be selling something.  
  
"GET YOU VAMPIRE WARDING CROSSES HERE! ONLY TEN POUNDS! WE HAVE HOLY WATER, WE HAVE GARLIC! ANYTHING YOU NEED TO WARD A BLOODSUCKER WE'VE GOT IT!' the man's voice was scratchy and sounded as if he were going through puberty late. In his hand he was holding one of the crosses.  
  
"Looks like he made those last night with some extra wood he had laying around." Will said to Rsoe. She smiled.  
  
"Anything?" she yelled to the man. The man looked at her. When he smiled he showed his brownish-yellow teeth, he looked at her as if she were amusing.  
  
"Yes love, anything." He got down off the box and walked to her. Will noticed his pants were just as dirty as his teeth. He had incredibly greasy hair, and when he reached Rose, Will could smell him.  
  
"What would you like, love." She smiled and looked at him as if she were interested in him, the crowd that was there had left. Will could tell she was acting, he was surprised how good she was. But then again, she had to be. She started playing with his shirts dirty collar and got real close to him.  
  
"I'd like..." the man didn't even look as if he'd heard the first two words out of her mouth, "... four sets of daggers, two knife sets, a couple hatchets for my bother here, anddddd..." she thought a moment, "...some arrows." The man stood a moment,  
  
"Sure thing, love, come on back. Since you're a regular I'll give you a discount." They started to walked to the back,  
  
"You're a regular?" Will asked in confusion,  
  
"Yea, I come here all the time."  
  
"Oh...what was with the crosses and stuff?"  
  
"I don't know." She spoke louder so the man could hear her, "James. Why do you sell all that stuff? You know it doesn't work. I mean really, garlic?" James turned around and smiled, Will flinched,  
  
"Because people think it does. Plus the prophets great. I don't get slayers like you a lot. Its sad really. So what'd you want again love?" James opened a trunk; in it were piles of weapons.  
  
"Oh! Two knife sets, arrows, four sets of daggers, and some hatchets. Oooh! What's this?" she picked up a big spiked ball that was attached to a stick by chain,  
  
"Oh, sorry love. This is a big boy's toy. A little to bi g even me." Which to Will's standards wasn't much, Rose looked stronger then he did.  
  
"So is that all?" Rose had put all the items she needed into the bag Will was carrying. She looked at Will, then the bag, then James and smiled.  
  
"Well..." she bent over at the right angle so James could see down her shirt. She pretended to be looking for something then stood up, "Yeah, I guess." Rose turned and started to walk away.  
  
"We're not gonna pay?!" Will whispered to her, she shushed him, and then whispered back.  
  
"I just did."  
  
"Oh! Love!" they both froze. They'd been caught, now they'd probably have to pay full price. Rose slowly turned around; Will could see her mind turning to find an excuse.  
  
"Yes." Is all she could get out.  
  
"Do come see me more often, will yea?" she forced a smile.  
  
"No problem." That was forced too. Will snickered as they walked back into the crowded street,  
  
"What?" she asked,  
  
"Nothing...love..." Will broke into laughter,  
  
"Oh, shut up. At least we didn't have to pay."  
  
"Oh! But you did!"  
  
"Don't remind me. Please." Will laughed some more as they walked toward...the port?  
  
"Why are we here?" Will asked,  
  
"More business. Just be cool. Wait." She stopped and looked over at a guy in what looked like a fruit stand. "Go get some fruit. Ahhh...two of everything. Ok?" Will nodded and walked over to the man. He didn't seem to be having any customers so Will put the heavy bags down and looked at the fruit for a minute. The man working the stand looked as if he were an ex- pirate...if there was such a thing. He had his ear pierced several times, a rag hiding his hair, a white-or used to be white shirt, and a very weird look on his face.  
  
"Uh...can I get tw-"  
  
"What's yer name, there, lad?" the man interrupted him,  
  
"Lad?" the man smiled, "It's Will." The man looked him over,  
  
"Trouble." Is all the man said, Will looked around as if he were talking to someone else,  
  
"Uh...no, I'm not troubled."  
  
"Ahhhh...no, not yet ye aren't. Soon enough. Soon enough." Will just looked at him,  
  
"Can I just get two of everything?"  
  
"Aye. You can." The man just sat there. Will stood waiting.  
  
"Well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I get two of everything?" a sound of annoyance in his voice,  
  
"Aye, I said you could." They both did nothing,  
  
'Screw this.' Will started to take and put two of each fruit into his bag,  
  
"Hey! Ye better pay for those!" Will stopped and just stared at the man for a minute, then finished.  
  
"How much." Will was pissed off and was trying not to go off on this guy. The man smiled.  
  
"20 pounds." He only said it because he knew Will was so pissed he'd pay. He did. He picked up the bags and walked over to Rose. She was standing next to a real pirate. Or at least he looked like a real one. 


	5. A Real Pirate

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up on my first chapter, luckily this the chapter where I introduce Jack, the name's changed to Ace, but its suppose  
to be, so just wait until the next chapter.  
R&R  
Chapter 5  
A Real Pirate?  
"Ok...so, puppet." Rose flinched, "What I say about the name?" she said trying to be nice about it, "Oh. Right. Sorry, Rose was it?" she nodded, "Ok. So, Rose. What can we be doin for ya?" this man was more of a pirate. His features fit what Will thought a pirate should look like, he had a mustache and a goatee braided into two braids. He had on a tri-corner hat, leather boots, a white shirt, and a blue coat that went over it. "Me and my brother, Will, will be needin transport once we finish a job. We'll only be needin to go to the next port." The pirate looked at her a moment. "In a bit of trouble are we pupp-" he caught himself and smiled, "Rose." She smiled at this remark, "Not yet." "Alright, Rose. You've got you a ride, we leave tomorrow just before sunset, that enough time for ya?" "Plenty." The pirate smiled, his teeth were surprisingly clean, "Great." He walked over to a box an stood atop it, "Ok, boys! Change of plan! We're here an extra day!" all the men cheered, they were happy? Will thought they wanted to be on sea. The pirate got down and smiled again, "They love to drink." He walked over to Will, "I don't think I've got your name yet lad." Will didn't say anything about the thing this time, for he noticed the pirate's gun and his sword. "Will." "Ahhh...Will. I know a Will. The names...uh, Tamin.. Captain Tamin." "Tamin?" Will asked. 'That didn't sound like a pirate name, "Yes. Ace Tamin." 'Ace was this guy for real?' "Well, it's been fun chain with you two, it really has. But now, I fear it is time you go do your job, whatever that might be. Unless of course your up for a couple of rounds of drinks." Ace smiled, Will looked to Rose, and knew they were going. She had that evil grin on her face. "Well, we could go for a couple of rounds." "Then we drink!" it seemed Ace had already started, he had a bottle of rum in his hand, he opened it and took a swig, "We drink?" Will asked, Ace put his are around both Will and Rose, Rose smiled, "We drink." She said nodding her head.  
They walked with Ace and a couple of his crew members to 'Jacks Tavern'...how original. There were a couple people outside laying on the street, Will figured they were drunk and had passed out. As they walked inside, this was the first real bar Will had seen. There were people laughing, there was a girl in the corner on a table dancing for a couple of men who were yelling. Ace found a table and told them to sit while he went to get the drinks. So Rose and Will sat down, the other crew member went and found themselves a wench. Ace came back with two mugs as if he knew this was going to happen. "Where's yours?" Rose asked taking the mug from him, "Brought it in with me." He held up the bottle, "Rum." He smiled. 


End file.
